The God of Gryffindor Tower
by TheSensualHorntail
Summary: Harry Potter, Gryffindor Sex God, has some pretty wild nights during his fourth year. And not to mention competing for the title of Hogwarts Sex God when challenged by Slytherin Sex God Draco Malfoy. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and I'm in no way associated with JK Rowling, Harry Potter, or the Series. This is a public fan fiction, and I am making no profit from its creation**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M for explicit sexuality and occasional swearing. If you are uncomfortable with either of these, please do not read further.**

**A/N: :D My new story! I have always wanted to do a HP Sex God story, and with my recent poll working nicely with that plot I decided to go forth with it. Make sure you review my story, and thanks to everyone who helped me on my first story, Harry's Quidditch Bath (Check it out via my profile page if you have not already read it). Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

**-TheSensualHorntail**

**The God of Gryffindor Tower, CHAPTER 1**

Harry strode down the corridor, a confident air in his stride. His aura commanded acknowledgment of his presence, and few missed a beat when it cam to stopping and staring. The attention was not unduly given, he was, after all, the boy who lived. And yet, awe was not the only thing reflected in the eyes of the onlookers.

He strode into the Great Hall and stood there a moment, as if to give everybody a chance to recognize his arrival. And they did. Whispers surrounded him in three hundred and sixty degrees of sound. He sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, who greeted him heartily. Across the table, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to walk in here like you run the place?" sighed Hermione exasperatedly, as she warily eyed a group of girls who were staring at Harry with great interest.

"Well, he basically does, doesn't he?" said Ron through a mouthful of potatoes, "Nobody questions Harry, not even the teachers."

And for the most part, that was true. Harry's popularity had grown tenfold ever since the incident with the Goblet of Fire, which added on to the reputation he had begun to gain for himself the last year. Some credit went to Dumbledore, he was, after all, the one who had set up the security charms that notified him of an imposter trying to put another's name in the Goblet, and thus allowing him to catch Barty Crouch Junior in the act.

Despite this, the tournament continued, and the much anticipated First Task was approaching fast. Of course, none of this really mattered to Harry, he was preoccupied with his own personal interests. Ever since his third year, he had begun to make frequent night time excursions, generally with at least one girl.

And so, his reputation began to grow. His fame was no longer limited to his past, and he was hailed by most of Hogwarts senior students as an icon. But that was last year, and he had been very active over the summer. And this year, his fourth, he had achieved an even higher status. He was no longer famous, not even a mere icon. He was a god, and he loved every minute of it.

A sex god.

He glanced down the table, and noticed that Romilda was eying him with some interest. Quickly running through his schedule in his head, he realized that he didn't have any bookings for that evening. He got up and made his way over to Romilda, she would be an easy enough sbject.

"Hello Romilda" Harry said evenly, as he sat down across from her, "Looking good tonight."

He didn't bother keeping his voice down. With any luck, one of the may girls listening in to the conversation would have some guts, and try to sneak a peek into Harry's appointment with Romilda later that night.

"In fact, your pants match the painting in room 409. I bet if you showed up there at, say, ten thirty, you would find that your evening would be considerably better" said Harry. He loved the subtle/blatant approach. Although the specific words he was using weren't that suggestive, he was well aware that the real message was getting across, to Romilda and the selection of girls closest to them.

"Um, OK" said Romilda, who was slightly pink in the cheeks.

Harry grinned, and got up to take his seat next to Ron. He wasn't surprised to hear a flurry a whispers break out behind him as soon as he turned his back.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, as Harry sat down.

"Oh, you know, just making plans for my evening" said Harry, giving Ron a what-do-you-think look.

From across the table, Hermione scowled.

Harry sat in the deserted classroom, and glanced at his watch. Ten twenty-eight. Romilda should be here any minute. Harry removed his outer robes, and then approached the door as he heard it knock.

"I'm so glad you could make it" said Harry, in a voice that would suggest that Romilda was an esteemed guest gracing Harry with her presence. Harry knew he wasn't fooling her, he was in control here and Romilda knew it. He closed and locked the door.

With any pretense being somewhat pointless, Harry turned around, walked over to where Romilda stood, and began stripping her until nothing remained but her black cotton underwear. He then stepped back, and admired her curvacious c-cup breasts.

Harry cupped her in his hands, and then rolled her nipples tightly in his thumb and forefinger. Romilda moaned as her nipples were activated and became slightly swollen. Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "Auguamenti."

Ice cold water spewed from the tip of Harry's wand, and Romilda squeaked as the water hit her bare chest. Her sensitive and swollen nipples grew into tight peaks as the cold water splashed across them, sending her nerves on edge.

"That's better" muttered Harry, as he pinched her left nipple. He then quickly flipped her over and lay her on a desk, that that he had a perfect view of her round, covered ass. He put his thumb beneath the waistband of her panties, and then slowly slid them down to her ankles. He then quickly dropped his pants and released his erection.

Grabbing her by the waist, he slid his cock into her moist pussy, pushing in all the way until she gave a soft gasp. He then began to pump in and out of her, extracting a few more gasps before he picked up the speed.

Harry trusted in and out, faster and faster, his veins rippling with energy. Romilda was tight around him, and she was enjoying it more and more. Harry went deep into Romilda, and she felt something build as Harry Went even faster.

She let out a soft scream, and Harry felt warm liquid engulf him as Romilda's hips shook. Harry tensed, gave a few more vicious thrusts, and came inside her. He slowly waned, and stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Romilda had came hard, and as Harry exited her, her knees gave way and she collapsed, panting heavily.

Harry pulled on his robes, exited the classroom, and closed door behind him. Romilda would be able to find her way out on her own.

He entered the corridor on the fifth floor leading to Gryffindor tower, and after waking up the fat lady, entered the common room through the portrait hole. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was only eleven thirteen. He collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry found himself once more making his exulted walk to the Great Hall. He entered, briefly surveyed the room, and then headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Harry ignored her, instead focusing his attention on the girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table across from him. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist, and her perfect body was enough to make more than one onlooker drool. The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur, glanced in Harry's direction, than looked away indifferently.

Harry sighed. She would take some effort.

"Hello Harry!" called Romilda from down the table. Her group of friends giggled as she addressed Harry. Nodding in her direction, Harry got up from his spot and headed for the exit. Halfway out of the Hall, he was stopped as Draco Malfoy stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk, Potter" said Malfoy, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Then by all means, do so" said Harry easily.

"Last year, things were just getting started" began Malfoy, "But this year, its different. We both want the title, and one of us has to take it. Name your task, Potter."

Harry knew what Draco was referencing. Draco, not unlike Harry, had fostered a reputation when it came to love and women. Both of them grew to be well known in their sex lives, but only one could be the resident sex god of Hogwarts, and now Draco had just challenged Harry to a competition fir that title.

Fleur walked down the hall, drawing the eyes of every boy in the vicinity with her natural Veela charm.

"Her" said Harry nodding in Fleurs direction.

"Done" said Draco simply, and he stalked off out of the Great Hall.

Harry left the hall, not really worried about the challenge he had just taken on. He had other matters to attend to, and the very alluring dress that Alicia had been wearing the night before most definitely wasn't going to take itself off.

**Well there you are, folks, my first chapter. It was a bit short, but it will get better later, i promise ;) Make sure you review my story, that's always great, and thanks once again for reading. If you want to see any characters get together with Harry let me know in a review, i usually respond to reviews. Again, thanks for reading, and have great life. -TheSensualHorntail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, The most Sensual of all the Horntails, do not own and are in no way connected with JK Rowling, Harry Potter, or the Series. This is a public fan fiction, and thus, I am receiving no amount of income for its creation.**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M for very specific reasons. It contains explicit sexuality, as well as some occasional swearing. If you do not enjoy any of those, do not read further. Also, if you have any comments, complaints or otherwise, please direct them to me and not to fanfictiondotnet.**

**A/N: Ta daaaaaa! Chapta Two is here, and thus the plot advances: Harry fucks, Draco fucks, and... well yea that's about it. In any case, I would like to thank all of you who read, reviewed and maybe gave me a suggestion or two. Also, I got a few comments about some confusion with Draco listed as a character, so ill clear that up now. There will be NO Harry-Draco slash here, I simply listed him because the story will occasionally be told from his point of view. Anyway, make sure to leave a review, and Happy Reading!**

**-TheSensualHorntail**

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry stalked out of the Great Hall, with a familiar sense of purpose. The agreement itself was the easy part, now he had to have it publicly known what the bet was without it reaching the ears of Delacour herself. After all, if it came down to it, Malfoy couldn't be kept to his word if no one else knew. And anyway, what was the point of achieving the title of Hogwarts Sex God if only he and Malfoy knew it?

As for he act of sleeping with Delacour, that shouldn't be too hard. He just had to pull a few strings with Diggory, and he would have access to most all of the "Champion-Only" events. The only problem was that Dumbledore and the Ministry were on high alert after the attempt to deliver Harry to the clutches of Lord Voldemort, via the imposter-Moody's try at putting his name in the goblet.

In any case, as long as he stayed within the Hogwarts grounds, Harry was confident he would be able to do it.

Harry woke up on a chilly November morning, fog shrouded his bedchamber windows. It was only a day before the first task, but Harry only thought of the pre-task ceremony that was held for the champions, headmasters and mistresses, and all other of the event overseers. A formal dinner, the Champions where allowed one guest, and although Cedric initially wanted to bring Cho, Harry had coerced Cedric into inviting him, as friends. Naturally, Hagrid had already told Harry the gist of the First task, and it was a simple matter to indulge Cedric in some of this information in return to the seat next to him, and Delacour, in return.

He pulled on his socks as Ron yawned next to him, Harry searched is trunk for a suitable set of robes; a faux-pas today could severely dampen his chances with Delacour: she was, after all, quite fashionable. Choosing an adequate set, Harry pulled it on before exiting into the common room. Sighs followed him as he strode down the staircase, Harry quickly making a mental note of all those who where staring at him. Perhaps he could have a little fun before the dinner tonight.

Shifting his focus back onto his objective, Harry left the castle to go for a short walk on the grounds, somewhere near the Beauxbatons carriage. Harry was not tactless, rather, so confident that he could have left the most embarrassing of situations still looking like a pro. Lingering around a rose bush, he quickly stepped onto the main path to the castle entrance as particular blonde opened the door of the carriage. Harry had timed his move well; Harry was adjacent to Delacour as she began to walk up the path.

Fleur glanced at the boy beside her, and almost dismissed him before noticing the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Ah" said Fleur softly.

Not missing any chances, Harry said "Surprised to see me?"

Fleur was taken aback slightly; even the simple act of an intelligible sentence seemed to leave any male in her vicinity.

"Perhaps" said Fleur simply, "I had thought zat after the incident with ze goblet, you would stay within the castle."

"Crouch was a simple matter" said Harry, with an air of nonchalance, "And any implications that it might have brought had his plan succeeded, I would have dealt with accordingly."

"There eez no virtue in boasting" said Fleur.

"I can assure you that none has ever escaped my lips" said Harry with conviction.

Fleur looked at him appraisingly. The boy seemed sure of himself, and something about him told her he wasn't being cocky like all other boys she had dealt with. And then there was his manner, his ease when he conversed with her. She was not familiar with small talk of an intelligent nature directed to her from a male, it was in fact a new experience altogether.

Harry held the door open for Delacour to enter the castle.

"You know, you are different from all ze other boys" commented Fleur, as they walked towards the Great Hall. Harry chuckled.

"You aren't the first to say that" said Harry.

Fleur smiled serenely, "I hear you will be attending ze dinner tonight. I trust I will see you there?"

Harry nodded his confirmation as he held open the door for Fleur to enter the Great Hall.

"Very good zen. Adieu for now." Said Fleur, as she walked away to take a seat next to a few other Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. Harry grinned, and entered the Great Hall behind her.

From the shadows of the corridor, Draco scowled. He had been planning on catching the veela on her way in, intriguing her with some act of chivalry and a bit of slick talking, but of course Potter had strode in with her, talking himself up all the time. Draco had to rework his strategy, after Krum had told him he was already talking some girl to the dinner and that he wouldn't be able to bring Draco, he had planned to catch the veela on her way in, and then talked her into meeting with him before the dinner. That was, of course, before Potter had dashed any hope for Draco working a chance in with her today, and by the sounds of it, Potter would have another chance with her at the dinner. Draco cursed inwardly.

Harry walked down the Gryffindor table, and catching the eye of a girl who had been eying him on the common room earlier that morning, he slid into the seat next to her.

"Hello Lavender" said Harry evenly, "Look, ill cut to the chase. Meet me in the classroom at the foot of the astronomy tower at four thirty, and we'll have a little bit of fun, sound good?"

"Sure" said Lavender, winking at him as he got up to go sit next to Ron and Hermione.

"What was that about?" said Ron, ans Harry piled sausage and toast onto his plate.

"Oh, nothing" said Harry evasively.

"And why did you walk in with her?" asked Ron.

"Wha- Oh, Fleur. We just met on the way to the Great Hall" said Harry as he buttered his toast.

Ron gaped at Harry, and then looked over to the Raven claw table longingly. Harry sighed inwardly, He knew he should help Ron, he was getting much to desperate.

"I heard your going to the dinner tonight" said Hermione brightly.

"Who told you that?" said Harry, jerking his head up.

"Oh, well, I heard it from-" cut off Hermione, going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"From who?" persisted Harry.

"Oh, well... Oh, you'll see tonight i suppose" said Hermione, with an air of finality.

Harry sighed, and turned his attention back to his plate.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Harry left his final class, potions, and trekked his way up from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. After changing into something more appropriate for the occasion, Harry then made his way up to the astronomy tower to await his guest.

He stepped inside the room and began enchanting it with some protective spells that would deter anyone unwanted from coming close to the empty classroom. He then cast a few spells that were less considered in his area of expertise. He dimmed the torches that hung in brackets along the wall, and then performed another spell to raise he ambient temperature in the slightly drafty classroom.

He could have done a few more, but this particular escapade would only last about twenty minutes, so he didn't bother. He heard a soft knock on the door, and relaxed himself into an armchair while Lavender entered the room.

"Good evening" said Harry, in a tone that rather sounded like Lavender was a disciple and he was the master.

"Hello" said Lavender, somewhat meekly. Harry, however, was not meek in the slightest. The experienced lover that he was, Harry generally reserved his full repertoire of indulgence for those who wer'nt just quick fucks, and anyway, he only had twenty minutes with Lavender anyway.

Flicking his wand, Harry banished Lavenders clothes so she remained only in her underwear. As it turned out, Barry wasn't the only one who had thought to dress for the occasion. Lavender was wearing a sheer, dark purple bra, that barely concealed her D cup breasts. Complementing that, she wore a tight purple thong that enticingly wrapped itself around the curves of her ass.

With relative speed being of the essence, Harry quickly slipped off the hooks of her bra and let it drop to the floor, pausing only briefly to admire her breasts as they touched Harry's cupped hands. He then slid his hands down into her underwear, and pushed them down to her knees.

He then pulled off his pants and boxers, and pulled Lavender onto him so that she rode him while he leaned against a desk. He slid himself into her without much resistance, clearly he was not her first.

"But probably her best." mused Harry, as he pushed faster and faster while Lavender squealed in delight. He grasped her ass and pushed down as far as he could, plunging his cock deep inside her.

He spun her around 180° on the axis of his dick, and then turned around so he rode her southern style on the desk. He moaned as he penetrated her, and likewise she moaned as new places where activated from the different position.

Lavender moaned as she let loose around him, causing Harry even more pleasure. Be went as fast as he could, and he grew stiff inside her as he prepared for climax. Harry let out a small roar, and blew. Easing off of the speed, Harry extracted himself from Lavender, who was shuddering with pleasure.

Harry quickly put on his clothes, and then turned to leave the classroom.

"See you" he called over his shoulder.

"Your going already?" said Lavender, sounding somewhat surprised.

"I'm a busy man, and so the rest of my evening is full" said Harry, "Although, you wern't half bad, perhaps another little session is in order."

"OK then" said Lavender, pulling on her thong.

Harry stepped out of the Gryffindor common room a half hour later, and glanced at his watch. He had changed into his formal dress robes quickly, and so he would make it to the dinner a few minutes early.

Harry approached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office, and whispered to it the temporary password ("Champion") before quickly stepping up the winding staircase.

As he stepped into the office, He saw that things had been rearranged for the evenings dinner. The Headmasters desk had been pushed back, and a large oak table had been set in the middle of the office, set and ready to serve ten.

Of all the guests who would be arriving, Only Karkaroff, Krum and Maxine were missing. The feast didn't start for another ten minutes however, and so Harry joined the table with those already seated, which included Fleur and her guest, a straight haired witch who Harry surmised as Krums guest, Cedric, Dumbledore, and Ludo Bagman, who had single-handedly run the tournament since the Crouch/Crouch Jr. incident.

Harry took his seat next to Cedric and Fleur, and after giving a customary nod to those already seated, and a verbal greeting to Cedric, Harry turned his attention to Fleur.

"Looking gorgeous as always" commented Harry, with a teasing note in his voice to tell Fleur that he wasn't just enthralled in her Veela charm.

"Not bad yourzelf, Master 'Arry" said Fleur, with a slight smile on her face.

"Might you be as kind as to tell me the pleasures of your day" said Harry, rolling the word pleasure without making it completely obvious innuendo.

"Ah, well, life az zis champion can be somewhat boring" sighed Fleur, "There eez nothing much to do around here for me, 'Arry."

"Then I am obliged to show you something of interest" said Harry, in a would-be pompous tone, "After all, the whole point of this is international magical cooperation, is it not?"

A trace of a grin played over Fleur's lips as Maxine, Karkaroff and Krum successively entered the office to sit down. Glancing at a handsome grandfather clock, Dumbledore picked up his spoon and tapped it against the crystal goblet in front of him.

"A toast" said Dumbledore, "To the Champions of the Triwizard tournament."

Everybody picked up there suddenly full goblets, raised them in the general direction of Cedric, Fleur and Krum, and then drank deeply. Harry tasted the wine go down easily, but he knew that the wine would only be served to him during the toast, he still had to wait a few years before he could legally drink.

Harry accepted a bowl of soup from the house-elf that waited him, and then turned back to Fleur to continue their discussion.

"So how is it at Beauxbatons?" Harry began, and their discussion began to spiral back and forth as their appetizer was finished, and the roasted lamb and lemon pilaf was served. Fleur was enjoying their conversation, and Harry knew it, and so made sure to never abate unless for a very specific reason.

Dinner having come and gone, dainties were laid out on the table and Harry poured himself a cup of tea. He finally settled down in his chair, and simply looked at Fleur, who looked back interestedly.

"What is it?" said Harry.

"You know, you are truly different zan any boy I have ezzer met" said Fleur.

"I am different" said Harry simply, but he knew what Fleur meant and he conveyed it through a look at her.

Fleur smiled, and turned back to her tea. Soon the hubbub died down, and people began getting up to leave. Harry glanced at his watch, and saw that it was already ten fifty-three. The past four hours had seemed to pass so quickly.

Harry got up and excused himself from the table, said goodbye to Cedric, and then wished Fleur a good night.

"Au revoir, 'Arry" said Fleur, as Harry exited down the staircase.

Harry grinned. Things were going excellently.

Things were going terribly.

First Potter had inadvertently ruined his plans to contact Fleur earlier, and know he had gone to the dinner as well. He would probably have her in bed by tonight at this rate. And then it hit Draco: Potter was probably going to fuck the veela tonight, and if he didn't act know, His title as Slytherin Sex God would mean nothing by tomorrow. Now was the time for desperate measures.

The gown fluttered in the moonlight, and Draco fell into place a few feet behind it, moving as silent as the night air. The long blonde curls played in the breeze, and Draco drew his wand, making his decision then and there.

If he didn't act now, all his fame, his glory, his reputation – it would all be gone within a day if he didn't do something now. And he was desperate.

She stepped fully into the moonlight, and began to turn around as she heard the crunch of gravel as Draco stepped outside of the castle and onto the outside path. The veela turned around just in time to see Draco lift his wand and mutter a singular word.

"_Imperio!_"

**Well there you go. Sorry for not updating for awhile, but I have had a lot of stuff going on this past week so I wasn't able to finish this up as quickly. Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written (woohoo). Finally, Harry has broken the ice with Fleur, but Malfoy has taken it to the next level... Make sure y'all drop a review, those always help me out. Anyways, thanks for reading, and tune in next time!**

**-TheSensualHorntail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series, and have no association with it whatsoever. I am making no money from the creation of this fan fiction.**

**WARNING: This fic is rated M for a reason. And that reason is sex. Sexy sex. Sexy, smutty, delicious sex that probably wont appear until later chapters. For know you'll just have to do with the regular sex. And their might be some swearing. Anyways, if you are uncomfortable with either of these, DO NOT READ FURTHER!**

**A/N: Gaaaah I'm so excited for this chapter. I don't know why but I had this burning desire for Fleur to serve good ol' Dracy a cup of kick-ass, and this was the perfect opportunity. In this chap, we will find out what talents Fleur really has that got her the title of Beauxbatons champion, Harry with continue to be a playa', Draco will go for a swim, and someone will have sex. If you like this story, PLEASE review. Lets put this into perspective. At the time of writing this, my story has 6000 views and 20 reviews. That means that of all the people who viewed, less than 0.34% wrote a review. So moral of this story is be a fuckin boss and review and join my inner circle so that one day you may be selected to become a blood brother (Or sister) of me and the rest of my cult, and if you're lucky enough, you might even be selected to be sacrificed to the demon lord Ra. Anyhoo, I hope y'all like my story, and have an amazing day!**

**-TheSensualHorntail**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MR HTEMEN, HAPPY NOT BIRTHDAY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Fleur glanced behind her as she heard the crunch of gravel beneath someones foot. She took in the sight of a blonde boy raise his wand and mutter a curse. Fleur gazed calmly as her mind took over. Quickly noting the wand and the curse, she drew her own wand and whipped it in a downward arc as the curse spouted from the boys wand. A pure bolt of ethereal force erupted silently from the tip of Fleur's wand, and it hit the boys curse, scattering it and splitting his wand clean in two. The moment of defense was over, and Fleur regained the full use of her senses, and her mind sped up as she fully processed what had happened. She stared mirthlessly down at the boy, and then contorted in rage. She was revealing her true self.

Draco felt his wand splinter in his hand, and dropped it in surprise. He turned back to the Veela, and met an even bigger shock. Whatever she had shot at him in defense seemed to have taken her clothing with it. She stood before him in her natural glory, and Draco couldn't help but be taken aback by her beauty. But there was something twisted, something cruel about it all, and Draco found it as his eyes raked up her body. His gaze came to rest on her face, and then he saw it. Her eyes were no longer the color of honey, they were a cold black, and glazed over. And suddenly, the glaze left her, and she locked her gaze onto him. And for the first time in his life, Draco felt cold fear grip his heart, He screamed as the Veela sprouted and lunged forward.

Fleur contorted, and revealed her true form. She drew herself up slowly, and gazed downward at the sniveling form of the boy in front of her. It was now she recognized him; he was the blonde boy who had tried to follow her around earlier that day. She felt no remorse for him as in a ripping of fury, she sprouted her razored wings, talons leaping from the tips of her fingers. Her blonde locks of hair now seemed to carry a devilish shadow, and they raised to create a mane of spikes. She tossed her head to the heavens and let out a scream of pure terror as black magic seeped from her eyes.

She lunged forward and slashed at the boys chest, five wounds immediately opening where her talons had been a moment ago. She flipped over top of him, and pounded the ground with her magical fist; the boy just managed to dodge it as the ground erupted as a fissure opened where the Veela's fist had struck. She stuck her arm down the hole, and gasped as tendrils of black magic snaked up her arm and into her mouth. She withdrew her arm and whipped around to face the boy, and spat out bullets of black magic, reveling in the sight of the boy scrambling to avoid them.

Whipping her palm towards the sky, she magically tossed the boy into the air. Focusing her magic onto her arm, she jumped into the sky and punched him straight in the gut; the boy was tossed downwards like a rag doll. She jumped again, boosted by her wings, and then stuck her arm straight outward. The magic leapt to form a thin line that extended past her palm, and she brought it down hard against the boys form, the magical whip creating angry welts where it struck his flesh. He screamed in pure pain and agony, and Fleur settled onto the ground once more. She lifted a finger, and the boy was yanked forwards until he hovered an inch from her face.

"May you remember this day" she said, in a voice that spoke of death, "And next time you shall try to meddle with forces greater than your own, be sure you are prepared to defend against it."

And with that, she let him drop, spun around, and performed a magically charged double-palm strike to his mid chest. With a bang, Draco was shot high into the air, attaining a great height for a few seconds before falling from view on the other side of the castle.

Fleur sighed deeply, her magic dissipating from her hands and scattering across the grounds, magically erasing any signs of a fight before falling back into the fissure and magically sealing it. Her wings disappeared, her talons withdrew, her hair settled, and her eyes changed to their original shade of gold. She picked up her wand, which had been discarded in her attack, and continued her walk back to the Beauxbatons carriage, still stark naked.

The moon glowed black overhead.

The wind rushed through Draco's hair as he was spun through the air. He flipped midair, and let out a silent scream as he descended, the surface rushing towards him, looking as dark and glossy as a carved gem. With an almighty splash, Draco sunk beneath the surface of the lake. After quickly gathering himself from the shock of still being alive, he swam towards the surface of the lake. He gasped as he emerged, and pulled out a spare wand from his soaking back pocket. He cringed as the water stung at his cuts, and summoned his broom. A few seconds later, his Nimbus 2001 came to a hovering halt over top of him. He pulled himself on, and sped in the opposite direction of the castle.

He landed just outside the village of Hogsmeade, spun on the spot, and disappeared with a crack.

Harry woke up the next day to a bright and sunny sky, with only a few clouds. He could already sense a buzz in the air, and smiled, knowing that for once it wouldn't be about him. The First Task was today, and he looked forward to missing double potions that afternoon to see it.

His morning passed uneventfully, and he verbally wished Fleur luck as he passed her in the hall, who smiled back at him, earning Harry a few glares from the boys in the surrounding area. He enjoyed a lunch of veal and lemon risotto, and then joined Hermione and Ron as they made their way to the stands.

He nodded at Cedric as he passed him near the champions tent, and the doubled back to join him as Cedric beckoned him over.

"Getting pretty friendly with Delacour last night, weren't you?" said Cedric, with a tinge of a smirk.

"Yea, I was, so you wouldn't mind if I stuck around a bit, would you?" said Harry.

"Not a problem, just as long as Cho isn't your next target" said Cedric as he winked jovially at Harry before leading him into the tent.

Harry walked into the tent, and without a second thought, walked to where Fleur was standing and sat down next to her.

"Morning Fleur" said Harry in a conversational tone, "Nice bright day, isn't it?"

Fleur's tinkling laugh filled the tent.

"Of all ze times you could have discussed ze weather with me, you choose now" said Fleur, smiling.

Harry allowed himself a grin, the smalltalk was moving along smoothly.

"Just something to ease the tension" said Harry genially, "After all, it is the-"

"The First Task" interrupted Bagman, "Shall begin momentarily. Everyone please draw closer, so that we may decide the nature of each champions task."

Bagman drew a purple silk bag out of his pocket, and there was something writhing maliciously inside it.

"Now, I want each champion to reach inside this bag and draw one out" said Bagman, "Diggory, lets start with you."

Cedric took a quick deep breath, and reached into the bag, pulling out a miniature dragon that was long, red and had spikes all down its back.

"The Chinese Fireball" said Bagman "That means you will be going first, Mr. Diggory. You next, Krum."

Krum reached in and drew out a shadowy dragon, with vicious looking spikes along its head and down its body, ending with a clump of particularly nasty looking spikes on the end of its tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail" said Bagman, "You will be going last. Ms. Delacour?"

Fleur reached into the bag slowly, and pulled out a shimmery green dragon, with a long tail and a skinny complexion."

"The Swedish Shortsnout" said Bagman, "You will, of course, be going first."

Bagman glanced up at Fleur, and then caught sight of Harry.

"Blazes, is that Harry Potter?" said Bagman, in a slightly confused and awestruck tone, "But you shouldn't be here."

"Sorry, just came for moral support" said Harry quickly. "I'll be going now."

"Right, of course" said Bagman absentmindedly, before snapping back to attention, "Right, over here if you please, Ms. Delacour, the First Task will begin in a few minutes."

Harry wished Fleur good luck, and then exited the tent to find Ron and Hermione in the stands. He finally realized that it might not be too easy to find them, as the stands had been magically enlarged to accommodate all the extra guests. Luckily, he spotted Parvati Patil moving towards him.

"Hey Parvati" said Harry, "Have you seen Ron and Hermione anywhere?"

"Yea, there in the top right corner of those stands" said Parvati, pointing.

"Thanks said Harry, and was about to move away before adding, "Hey, do you have anything going on this afternoon?"

"No, all my classes where canceled for the Task" said Parvati, "Why?"

"Well" said Harry, "I was just thinking, we haven't talked in a while, and maybe it would be nice to get together and-"

"I would love to have sex with you" said Parvati abruptly, without a trace of embarrasment on her face, "Does four-thirty sound good?"

Harry was taken aback, usually girls went as blatant as she, but he recovered quickly.

"Of course" said Harry "Room 407 should be available, everyone will be in their common rooms discussing the Task anyway, so it should be safe."

"Alright!" said Parvati, and she stalked off.

Harry stood at the edge of the stands, staring at the spot where she had just stood. Something just wasn't right these days. Girls were eager to throw themselves at the nearest boy, and unless you were Neville, all sense of accomplishment was lost.

Harry mused while he walked towards the stands that Ron and Hermione were seated. He sat down next to Hermione, decided that his next meeting after Parvati would at least include a bit of foreplay.

"There you are!" said Hermione, "I've been looking all over for you to talk about the dinner last night."

"Oh, it was fine, and the food was good" said Harry.

"Well of course I know that" said Hermione, "I was there!"

"What?" said Harry in disbelief, "I didn't see you."

"Well, I got there after you did, and I kept trying to catch your eye, but you were all caught up... well, you know."

"Who invited you?" asked Harry.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Hermione slightly crossly, "You would have found out if you had paid a bit of attention."

"Well you could have at least called over to me" said Harry in a defensive tone. Hermione gaped at him, looking aghast.

"Of course I couldn't have!" said Hermione, "Don't you know anything about table manners?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the pitch. Only then did he notice that it had been converted to a mountain pass of sorts. Huge boulders were scattered over the pitch, and cracks and crevices adorned the walls of the rocks. In the middle of the pitch was a small meadow, which was mainly covered by large, shiny eggs. Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's voice boomed out over the din of the crowd.

"Welcome, all, to the first of three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament! In a few moments, the Beauxbatons champion will begin her task, but before that, I would like to introduce our Judges!" boomed Bagman.

"Representing Hogwarts, we have Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. From Beauxbatons, Headmistress Maxine. And from Durmstrang, we have Headmaster Karkaroff. I will be the fourth judge today, representing not only the Triwizard Tournament, but England's Ministry of Magic."

Suddenly, gasps broke out in waves over the crowds. About twenty or so wizards in red uniformed robes were slowly hovering a sleeping dragon onto the middle of the pitch. It was secured by a heavy iron chain, and then the uniformed wizards retreated to the edge of the pitch.

"As you can see" roared Bagman, "The task today is a Dragon. One for each Champion, to be precise. The task that the Champion must complete is to successfully retrieve a golden egg that the dragon will be guarding by any means possible, other than killing it."

Cheers broke out from the stands, and in one swift motion, the uniformed wizards pointed their wands at the dragon and cried out simultaneously, "_Enervate!_" With a roar that shook the stadium, the dragon awoke.

"With no further ado, I now introduce the first champion competing, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!" Bagman shouted, "Let the First Task... Begin!"

A cannon boomed, and Fleur walked out of a crevice to the cheers of the crowd, gripping her wand tightly.

She stared at the dragon for a moment, and then seemed to sigh before conjuring wispy shadows that began to define into the shapes of various creatures. She pointed her wand straight at the dragon, and the creatures rushed towards it.

The dragon snorted, and then pecked at the tiny shapes around them, snuffing them out in a wisp of shadow. Fleur did not seem disconcerted by this, and she raised her wand once again. Out of her wand burst fifty shadow phoenixes, but these seemed more dense then the last ones.

The dragon tried to approach Fleur, but its chains kept it from coming any closer than a hundred feet away from her. Fleur idly sat down, and conjured a small iron pot.

She filled it with water from her wand, and then lit a small fire underneath it. She pulled out a singular strand of hair, and placed it in the water. She then conjured a needle, and pricked her thumb, allowing a drop to escape into the liquid.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Bagman, commentating, "Shes making a potion!"

Fleur circled her wand over the pot three times, and steam billowed from the top. She then placed the pot out in front of her, and each of the shadow phoenixes took a drink from it. She then Mounted one of the phoenixes, and cast a disillusionment charm over herself and the phoenix so that she took on the appearance of her surroundings.

Suddenly, the shadow phoenixes began swooping and darting at the dragon, who roared with enjoyment and began picking them off in mid air. After about a minute, all the shadow phoenixes had been picked off, and the dragon slouched on the ground. Everything was silent for a few tense moments, and then suddenly Fleur reappeared on a rock around the edge of the pitch, clutching a golden egg.

Confused cheers erupted from the crowd, and Fleur was escorted off the field while the uniformed wizards began to subdue the dragon.

Up in the stands, Harry turned to Hermione.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Its obvious, isn't it" said Hermione, "She made a pheromone potion."

"A what?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"A pheromone potion" said Hermione exasperatedly, "You know, it makes the drinker smell like the maker for a certain period of time."

"But what did she make it for?" asked Harry.

"So the dragon couldn't recognize her" said Hermione. Ron and Harry gazed at her with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"I really have to spell it all out for you two" Hermione sighed, "A dragons sense of smell is as good as its sense of sight. A blinded dragon could survive by smelling out its prey, so Fleur had to trick both its sense of smell and its sight. Had she only cast a disillusionment charm, the dragon would have picked off those shadow phoenix things by sight, and then her by smell. So she made them all smell like her, and so her particular scent was lost in the scents of the phoenixes. That way the was able to fly the phoenix and take the golden egg, without being detected by the dragons sight or smell."

"I see" said Harry, still processing the information. Bagman's voice rang out once again.

"The judges have finished deciding their scores. Headmaster Dumbledore has awarded Miss Delacour nine points! Headmistress Maxine has awarded her ten points! Headmaster Karkaroff has awarded her six points! And i have awarded her nine points, bringing her to a total of thirty four points out of a possible forty!"

Harry joined in the cheers that cascaded Fleur as she sat in the judges box, and decided to make sure to congratulate her later. That was, after his little meeting of course. Harry glanced at his watch, and saw he still had an hour before his meeting was scheduled. He could watch the rest of the champions.

"Congratulations Miss Delacour" Bagman was saying, "And now, for our next champion..."

Draco opened the gate to his mansion, and strode inside. Brushing off his mothers questioning look as he entered, he walked straight into his fathers study.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Lucius Malfoy, "You should be in school!"

Draco looked him straight in the eye and said, "I wish to serve him."

"What?" said Lucius.

"I wish to join his ranks" said Draco.

"Now?" asked Lucius, "At this age?"

Draco nodded. Lucius sighed, and began rolling up his sleeve.

"May the consequences be on your own head" he said, as he placed a finger on the tattoo on his lower left arm.

**Wow. No sex. This is the first chapter I have ever written that doesn't involve sex, so I guess pm or leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments about the plot. I had fun with Fleur whipping Draco at the start here, and I really just wanted to showcase her skills from the start. Anyway, make sure to LEAVE A REVIEW, I usually reply to them (Don't be part of the 99.64%). Also, make sure to always use protection. Horntail out.**

**-TheSensualHorntail**


End file.
